A Lion's Fate Book 1: The Decision
by Snowfeather5
Summary: Even though Lionpaw was banned from Heatherpaw he decides he can't live without her. But when they get busted for their meetings, the two aren't sure clan life is right for them. What will Lionpaw choose? The cat he loves or the life he's always known?
1. Heartbroken

Ok, I'm feeling inspired this week, and decided to do a couple more stories

Ok, I'm feeling inspired this week, and decided to do a couple more stories. So here's one about everyone's favorite apprentice and his love…

_Disclaimer- Do I even have to say it?_

The newleaf sun streamed in through the camp entrance, warming Lionpaw's golden tabby pelt. Standing up, the young apprentice shook the extra moss off his pelt and stretched his sore muscles. It had been a half a moon since he'd seen Heatherpaw and saved the kits and his heart was beginning to ache from the pain of not seeing her.

"Lionpaw!" The apprentice turned to see his mentor padding up to him.

"Firestar put us on the dawn patrol. Grab a piece of freshkill and let's go!" Then turning around, the gray tom padded off towards where Brambleclaw was organizing the rest of the day's patrols.

Sighing, Lionpaw walked over to the freshkill pile and pulled out a mouse. In a couple vigorous bites, he had devoured the tiny morsel, but found himself still unsatisfied.

Heartbroken, he hadn't noticed how hungry he'd been lately, and decided to go hunting later on.

"Lionpaw, are you coming?" Ashfur called out to his apprentice.

Getting to his paws, the tom padded over to where Sandstorm, Honeypaw, and Ashfur were anxiously waiting to leave.

"Sorry." He mumbled as Sandstorm turned and led the patrol out of camp.

The cool forest air whisked past Lionpaw's pelt, giving him a sense of contentment. All around him, he could hear the sounds of the forest; birds chirping, mice scuttling in the undergrowth, squirrels scurrying up trees. The soft feeling of his paws touching the forest floor underfoot was one familiar to him.

_I don't need Heatherpaw. _The tom thought sternly._ I can be the best ThunderClan warrior to ever walk the forest without her distracting me. _ But as much as he tried to reassure himself, he knew it just wasn't that easy.

"Why don't we go border WindClan first?" Ashfur suggested. "We'll make sure they're doing okay after they almost fought with RiverClan."

_Oh no. _Lionpaw silently groaned._ The last thing I need is to see her sparkling blue eyes, beautiful tortoiseshell pelt…_

A fur brushing his flank interrupted his thoughts.

"Lionpaw? Lionpaw are you all right?" A soft voice whispered.

Looking up into the bright green eyes of Honeypaw he managed to meow, "Yea, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"Oh. Okay. Come on though, we're falling behind." And with that she darted ahead to the front of the group.

"Hey wait up!" Lionpaw called after her, quickly catching up.

"I've got you now!" he hissed as the golden tom bawled over his clan mate and tussled with her, pinning her to the ground.

Honeypaw's light brown paws batted at his stomach until a distant voice distracted them.

"Lionpaw, Heatherpaw! What are you doing? Get up and stop acting like kits." Ashfur and Sandstorm yelled at their apprentices.

Blushing, Lionpaw jumped off his den mate and groomed his ruffled pelt.

"You two will never be warriors if you keep acting like new kits." Ashfur hissed in annoyance.

Sandstorm gently laid her tail on his back. "Now go easy on them." She meowed calmly. "Though they were messing around, they are just apprentices. Let them have their fun."

When Ashfur still looked unconvinced, she meowed, "I seem to remember a certain cat who did the same thing when he was an apprentice." She meowed playfully.

"I suppose you're right." Ashfur meowed, lightening up. "Just make sure you don't cause too much trouble." He meowed, and padded onward with Sandstorm.

"Don't cause too much trouble." Honeypaw giggled in mock tone as soon as the warriors were out of earshot.

Lionpaw couldn't help but smile. "You apprentices are acting like kits. I _never _was like that when _I _was an apprentice. I _always _listened to my mentor, and my leader and followed the warrior code…"

"Come on." Honeypaw meowed as she cuffed him over the ear. "We're going to have to run fast if we don't want to be too far behind.

"Race ya!" Lionpaw meowed, already darting forward.

Soon, he felt fur brush against his and he turned to see Honeypaw racing beside him.

As if new energy flowed through him, he found himself happy for the first time in awhile, though this time, Heatherpaw was far from his thoughts.

DUN. DUN. DUNNN!! I bet you weren't expecting that one! I decided to switch it up a little bit by adding in that little twist. Who will Lionpaw end up with you ask? Well, I guess you'll just have to keep reading and find out! Though if you don't review, I might not update…okay, just kidding! I love this fic too much to abandon it. But still, I might get around to updating faster if I have some incentive. So please R&R!!


	2. Realization

Okay because its summer, I do have more time to write, you can expect faster updates

Okay because its summer, I do have more time to write, you can expect faster updates. So anyways, here's the next chapter!

_Disclaimer- For crying out loud I don't own Warriors!!_

"Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Honeypaw, Dustpelt, Lionpaw, Brackenfur, Ashfur, Hazelpaw, Whitewing, Hollypaw, Leafpool, Poppypaw and Thornclaw. You guys will be coming to the gathering tonight."

Lionpaw's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. _He would see Heatherpaw tonight!_

A flick of the tail interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see Hollypaw standing beside him.

"Yes!" she cheered. "I'm so glad we get to go to this gathering. I really want to see Willowpaw and see how RiverClan is doing."

Lionpaw longed to admit how much he wanted to see Heatherpaw, but knowing how his sister had thought about their secret meetings, he knew she wouldn't understand.

Instead, he just meowed, "Ya, me too. Also I want to know how the three kits are doing in WindClan. I wonder if they're apprentices yet."

Hollypaw glanced at him warily at the mention of WindClan, but Lionpaw held her steady gaze confidently.

Finally, she must have believed him for all she said was, "I don't know. Onestar might have postponed the ceremony by that outing."

"Either way, I guess you guys get to find out tonight." Both apprentices turned to see Jaypaw padding towards them, his sightless blue gaze seeming to be focused on them.

Lionpaw felt bad for his brother. "Aw, don't worry." He meowed comfortingly. "I'm sure Firestar will let you go next time."

"I don't need your pity." The gray tom hissed.

"I was trying to be nice!" Lionpaw called out.

Jaypaw's fur fluffed up, and he lashed his tail once before stalking away.

Lionpaw exchanged a sympathetic glance with his sister who just shook her head sadly.

"You know, he'll have to get over his blindness sooner or later." She meowed quietly.

"I know. But for the sake of the clan, I hope its sooner." Lionpaw meowed honestly.

"All cats going to the gathering come to the High Rock for a meeting." Firestar meowed.

"Guess that means us." Hollypaw meowed as she padded beside Lionpaw to sit with the others.

"I've decided that we won't mention the squirrel they caught over the border. They haven't been near it since, and I find no reason to stir up trouble. Everything is peaceful now and I would like it to stay that way for as long as possible."

A couple yowls of protest echoed through the camp, but most cats just nodded in agreement.

"Stop!" A voice howled.

The curious cats quieted down, and turned to see Sandstorm standing below her leader.

"Firestar is right. There is no reason to cause trouble if they haven't bothered us in half a moon."

This seemed to make sense to the cats for they settled down and nodded.

Lionpaw looked as Firestar blinked gratefully at his mate, who just nodded and returned to her seat.

"If that's all," Brambleclaw meowed, "then I suggest we get going. We don't want to be late."

"Yes that'll be all. Graystripe, you're in charge while we're gone." Firestar meowed to his friend. Then turning his back, he led the way out of the camp and into the forest.

Lionpaw waited for his leader to give the okay to emerge into the clearing. His paws anxiously kneaded at the ground, impatient to see Heatherpaw.

At last, Firestar flicked his tail, and led the others through the bushes and into the clearing.

All around, the scents of ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan mingled with each other.

A group of apprentices were talking nearby, chatting about their biggest catches that moon. Just beyond them sat several warriors, respectfully sharing tongues. All around, the pelts seemed to glow in the moonlight, giving them a starry look.

Every color mingling so well with the rest, Lionpaw wasn't sure how he was going to find her.

_Is she even here?_ The golden tom wondered. He hoped so. He wanted to know so badly how she had been since the rescue of the kits.

"Who ya lookin' for?" Lionpaw jumped at the voice and turned around surprisingly to see Heatherpaw staring at him happily.

"Heatherpaw!" The golden tom exclaimed, and rubbed his muzzle against hers. "How has WindClan been?"

"Pretty good. Onestar wasn't too happy about having to admit his false accusation about RiverClan to Leopardstar, but at least we averted a battle." Heatherpaw meowed.

Lionpaw nodded distantly.

"Is there something wrong?" Heatherpaw asked, cocking her head to one side.

Lionpaw thought about just shaking off the feeling, but decided that this was his chance.

"Well, kind of." He began warily. "It's just, ever since we stopped seeing each other, I can't stop thinking of you." He meowed slightly embarrassed.

When there was no reaction, the tom looked up from his paws to see the pretty WindClan apprentice staring at him through bright eyes.

"Me either!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"We have to see each other." Lionpaw meowed. "I'm not sure how, but I just know we must."

Heatherpaw twined her tail with his, and purred, rubbing her muzzle against his golden fur.

It was at that moment that Lionpaw knew someway; somehow, they had to be together. And not even Clan boundaries could stop them.

That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers (Pink Kitty Cat- author of several rockin' stories you should check out, and Spottedheart2464- who authors the story The Lost Clan a completely amazing story you must read) and Toygerzrock. She's an amazing author whose story I've Always Known is definitely a good one. So thanks to everyone who reviewed, I hope you liked the chap.

P.S. If you check out my profile, you can vote on an apprentice name for one of my characters in A Shadow will lead the Way. So get to voting!!

P.P.S I really am a big fan of reviews, and refuse to update unless I get at least 3 more. (Did I also mention I'm stubborn?)


	3. Secret Hideout

All right, for all those who have reviewed, thanks so much

All right, for all those who have reviewed, thanks so much! As for everyone else, I'd really appreciate it for any comments. (Other than flames!) Well, you've waited long enough so here's chapter three!

Disclaimer- Me: Want to hear a heart-warming story?

Random reader: Uh…sure.

Me: Great! Here it is: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Snowfeather5 who didn't own Warriors. The end.

The cool night breeze ruffled the tom's golden fur, and he cringed lower to the ground. Guided by the moonlight, he slunk through the forest, alert for any signs of movement.

Finally, the sound of flowing water filled Lionpaw's ears and he followed the sound to the edge of the stream.

Perking his ears, he waited for his companion to show.

Suddenly, Lionpaw felt a pelt brush his own, and he turned to see Heatherpaw beside him.

"Good evening." The golden apprentice purred, rubbing his muzzle to hers.

"Come here, you've got to see this." The Windclan she-cat meowed, turning to run through the forest.

Running beside his friend, Lionpaw glanced into her eyes, which were shining with unconcealed excitement.

At last, they came to a stop at the edge of the lake, where the river flowed slowly into the mass body of water.

"What is it?" Lionpaw asked, still unsure of what was so important about the water.

"Look!" she exclaimed.

Lionpaw blinked. All he saw was water, grass and sky.

The Windclan she-cat let out an exasperated sigh. "_There!_" she meowed, flicking her tail towards a small hole.

Glancing in that direction, Lionpaw noticed a small rabbit sized hole on the shoreline, that seemed to disappear under the water.

"You do seem to find it all don't you?" Lionpaw meowed in amusement.

Heatherpaw purred. "Yep! And the best part is I've already checked it out, and it's like a sea cave! There's land all around except in that opening we see right now, and yet above us is the lake. Isn't that neat?"

Lionpaw wasn't sure how safe it could be, but looking at the hopeful gleam in her eyes, he couldn't let her down.

"It's perfect." He purred, as she led him into the hole.

As he entered, he gasped in shock. It was big enough to hold about warriors. All around were dirt walls, even above them was a roof of dirt. Perking his ears, he could hear the waves slapping against the shore above them, gently carrying extra debris to and fro.

Lionpaw had to admit, it did seem like a good hide out. If they only met during the night, they wouldn't be seen by anyone. And considering it was this close to the lake, since neither Windclan or Thunderclan enjoy swimming, there was a good chance that they won't even notice it during the day.

Maybe this isn't so bad after all. Lionpaw thought happily. They could still meet with each other, without worrying about getting caught. This way everyone would be happy!

The golden tom couldn't even suppress the purr that arose from his throat, and he gave his companion a lick on the ear.

"So how has Windclan been?" Lionpaw asked.

"Pretty good. The prey is running well (pun intended) and everyone is seemingly healthy. How is Thunderclan?"

"Pretty good. Icekit and Foxkit are excited to become apprentices. They're nearly six moons old and the ceremony should be any day now. I wonder who their mentors will be."

"Sounds exciting! Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit were going to be apprentices, but Onestar decided that they had to wait until the half moon before they could as a punishment for running off." Heatherpaw meowed sympathetically.

"Do you know who's mentoring them yet?" Lionpaw queried.

"Well, I think that Owlwhisker, Weaselfur, and Ashfoot are going to mentor them. Though I'm not sure. I thought Swallowkit wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice, but since Barkface is already mentoring Kestrelpaw… I'm not sure what's going to happen."

"If Swallowkit had to, he could train as a warrior, then when the time was right, he could become a medicine cat." Lionpaw suggested, remembering the story of Yellowfang.

Heatherpaw nodded, obviously deep in thought. "Actually, that sounds like a great idea! I'll tell him about it tomorrow."

Speaking of tomorrow, Lionpaw gazed out of the small den, to see the small signs of morning peaking up over the horizon.

"We'd better get back." He meowed, crawling out of the hole. "Our clan mates might worry if we're not back soon."

"You're right. Meet me back here in two days okay?"

Lionpaw gave her an assuring lick. "Of course." He purred.

And with that, the two secret lovers sprinted away towards their camps, each eager for the two days to come fast.

Hope you liked it! Awww…aren't they so sweet? I'll try to update faster next time, and make it a little bit longer too. Also, I'm thinking about doing a little contest later on, so definitely keep watching for it. Well, don't want to keep you from reviewing any longer. Get to it!


	4. Training

Okay, I know it's been awhile since my last update but here it is

**Okay, I know it's been awhile since my last update but here it is! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Toygerzrock, whose story I've Always Known is really amazing, so definitely be sure to check it out! Well, here's the chappie!**

"Lionpaw? Lionpaw are you even paying attention?"

Lionpaw was surprised when Ashfur leapt at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Now are you paying attention?" The gray tom hissed as he got off his apprentice.

Lionpaw stood and shook his fur. He _knew _that seeing Heatherpaw would start distracting him. Determined to do better this time, he nodded and listened intently to the warrior.

"Now, watch as Dustpelt and I perform this move." Ashfur meowed.

Lionpaw watched carefully as Dustpelt sprang towards Ashfur forepaws outstretched towards his shoulders. However, when his paws met fur, he turned and clawed his way down with sheathed paws.

"See? Now Lionpaw how about you practice that with Hazelpaw."

Padding into the ring, Lionpaw jumped towards Hazelpaw and repeated the same move Dustpelt did. However, instead of just clawing his way down, he kicked out with his hind paws, causing her to topple over, and he easily pinned her down with one paw.

"Nice twist!" Ashfur praised, though his words were bland and not encouraging.

Dustpelt however was thoroughly impressed. "That was great!" he purred. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Lionpaw stiffened. He always became uneasy when people referred to his fighting skills, not wanting to admit that Tigerstar helps him.

"I uh, just thought it would be more efficient and decided to try it out." Lionpaw half-lied.

"Well it's a good thing you did. That could become useful in a battle." Dustpelt meowed.

Lionpaw wasn't sure how come his own mentor showed no interest in his skills, but he decided not to let that bother him. The important thing was that he was focusing on his training and no one suspected a thing about him meeting Heatherpaw tonight.

_He was meeting Heatherpaw tonight! _Realization hit him hard, and he felt his heart skip a beat. _How could he have forgotten? _Cursing to himself, he vaguely noticed when the others left the clearing and headed back to camp.

Padding into camp, Lionpaw headed towards the freshkill pile only to be stopped by Ashfur.

"I need you to go hunting. The freshkill pile is getting small and you're the only free apprentice right now."

Lionpaw let out a sigh. He hadn't eaten anything all day and there went his chance. Ignoring the growls erupting in his stomach, he wearily padded into the forest.

Sniffing the air, an assortment of smells hit the golden tom's nostrils and he eventually separated the prey scents from other smells of the forest.

Enjoying the cool breeze that rippled his fur he let the sun hit his fur before stalking a mouse that was a tail-length away.

After burying the catch, he began self-consciously heading towards the Windclan border.

The strong scent of squirrel hit his nose on the way though, and he quickly noticed the creature nibbling on a nut. Beginning to creep towards it, he finally sprung and gave it a successful killing bite to the neck.

Soon after it was buried, the apprentice noticed a thrush nearby and quietly padded towards it. He was less than a tail-length away and was preparing to spring when a loud warning call sounded from a crow and the bird quickly flew away.

"Mouse dung!" Lionpaw hissed. Searching for new prey, a different scent flooded his nostrils and he recognized it immediately.

Crouching behind a bush he whispered, "Heatherpaw?"

A small splash sounded, and he peered up to see her light brown tabby pelt shaking water off her fur.

Lionpaw had been so intent on hunting; he hadn't realized that he was so close to the river. Cautiously, he padded out from behind his hiding spot and greeted her with a lick on the ear.

"How did you know I was over here?" he asked her, still watching for other cats that may be nearby.

"Well, I heard you cursing after you lost that bird…which was my fault by the way." Heatherpaw admitted.

Lionpaw let out an assuring purr. "Don't worry about it. I can always catch another."

"So how did you manage to sneak away?" the golden apprentice queried.

"I just told Crowfeather that I had to wash the mousebile off my paws after I searched the elders for ticks. He believed me in a heartbeat. I sprinted all the way over here, in hope that you'd be hunting and I got lucky."

"Aren't you worried a patrol will catch you?" Lionpaw asked.

"No, they just went by here and now they're bordering Riverclan." Heatherpaw meowed. "So we have a while."

Letting out a sigh of relief, the Thunderclan apprentice meowed, "So are we still meeting tonight?"

The small she-cat nodded. "How about we meet just before moonhigh? She suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me. I have to get back to hunting though." Lionpaw meowed.

"All right, Crowfeather is probably wondering what's taking me so long too. See you later." She meowed, licking his cheek.

"See you then Heather_star_"Lionpaw rubbed his muzzle against hers before padding away back into the forest.

After hunting down another mouse, two voles and a magpie, he collected his prey and headed back to camp, eager to get a good rest before heading off to meet the pretty Windclan apprentice.

**All right, it was kinda short I know, but I promise that the next chapter is going to be very exciting! I'll try to update quick! Please review and then go check out I've Always Known!!**


	5. Busted

All righty then, here you go

**All righty then, here you go! ENJOY!!**

Pale moonlight shone into the clearing, making Lionpaw's fur shimmer brightly against the black sky. Most cats were already asleep, except for Thornclaw who sitting on guard and Firestar who could be heard in his den sharing tongues with Sandstorm.

Quietly, the golden tom snuck out of camp only to be caught by the older warrior.

"Where are you off to this time of night?" the golden brown tom asked suspiciously.

"I couldn't sleep. I decided to take a walk, but I'll be back soon." Lionpaw meowed.

Thornclaw's eyes pieced through Lionpaw's fur, but the apprentice steadily held his gaze.

Eventually the tom sighed and meowed, "Okay then, but be careful."

Lionpaw nodded and darted away, eager to see Heatherpaw tonight.

Running through the forest, shadows skipped around in the moonlight and the leaves seemed to dance when the wind blew. The familiar sound of his paws padding on the dense undergrowth comforted his nerves and urged him to keep going.

Finally, the sound of rushing water filled his ears, and he happily ran forward beside the sparkling water that was flowing elegantly in the moonlit forest.

At last, the pool of lake water came into view, and Lionpaw veered to the right and sprinted all the way to their hideout.

Crawling in through the hole, the sweet scent of Heatherpaw wafted into his nostrils and he purred when he recognized her lithe shape.

"Good seeing you again." The Thunderclan tom meowed, playfully cuffing her over the ear.

"Same. How have things been since we last met? Does anyone know that we're meeting?" Heatherpaw asked warily.

"Nope. Though Thornclaw was slightly suspicious when I left camp, he got over it and let me slip by without a problem." Lionpaw meowed.

"Ya, Weaselfur was kind of wary when I said I needed to take a walk, but he let me go anyways." The Windclan she-cat meowed.

"So how are things going with-" Lionpaw stopped mid-sentence when he heard a rustling in the reeds above.

"What's wr-" Heatherpaw started, but the golden tom swept his tail over her mouth, urging her to stay quiet.

Suddenly, he could hear pawsteps getting closer, and he protectively pushed up against Heatherpaw and unsheathed his claws.

"Who's down there?" the voice called out.

Lionpaw stiffened with fear. _It was Honeypaw!_

Hoping she would pass through, the apprentice said nothing, keeping as still as possible.

Unfortunately, he hoped in vain and froze when she crawled down.

He watched as she shrunk back in disgust at the sight of her den mate with another she-cat.

"H-how could you!" she spat, backing out of the den.

Lionpaw exchanged a nervous glance with the Windclan she-cat before deciding it best to go after her.

Hauling himself out of their den he called after her, "Wait! Honeypaw please come back…it's not what you think!"

He watched as the light brown apprentice stopped dead in her tracks and swiveled around, eyes gleaming with anger, jealousy, and hurt.

"_It's not what I _think!" she spat. "Well I _think _that you're seeing a she-cat from another clan while lying to everyone in Thunderclan. Are you going to tell me that I'm wrong?" she challenged.

Lionpaw just stood there, mouth agape. He knew she was right, and couldn't bring himself to argue with her. He'd never seen her so angry before!

"I-I'm sorry," he started, but couldn't find the right words.

Honeypaw shook her head slowly. "I'm _sorry?!" _she hissed. "I'M SORRY! Saying sorry doesn't fix everything Lionpaw and you know it. It can't make up for every lie you've told, every cat you've betrayed. How can you live with yourself?"

Suddenly defensive he hissed back, "I can't help it if I love someone from another clan." He saw Heatherpaw shoot him a shocked, but happy look and he continued. "Love isn't something you can choose, like your freshkill. It just happens…and I'm not about to give it up." The golden tom hoped he sounded more confident than he really was.

"I loved _you." _Honeypaw whispered. "And up until tonight, I thought you did too. But I guess I was wrong. And I just hope that this crowfood-eater is worth it, because she's all you're going to have once Firestar finds out about this."

Lionpaw's eyes widened with shock and fear. "You _wouldn't?_" he hissed.

"Oh I would." She retorted, and turned to stalk away through the forest.

For several moments, both were silent until Heatherpaw spoke up.

"She's right, by seeing each other we risk too much."

Lionpaw licked her comfortingly. "What are you saying? I'd give up all of Thunderclan for you." He meowed, meaning every word.

Heatherpaw's eyes brightened. "Really? And I'd give up Windclan for you." She whispered happily. "But I see you have some things to work out with your Clanmates. I'll see you again here on the quarter moon?"

Lionpaw nodded. "I promise I'll be there." With one last lick over the ear, he bounded back to camp, awaiting his punishment.

"Lionpaw, would you come into my den please?" Firestar's voice rang out and the tom stretched his muscles in the morning light.

When he had returned to camp, no one seemed upset, but he knew it was only a matter of time before word got out.

Unwillingly, he padded off towards his leader's den to hear how he'd be punished.

Walking into the cozy den, Lionpaw felt everything but relaxed. He knew that Firestar would not let him off lightly for this.

"Honeypaw tells me that you've been meeting with a certain Windclan apprentice." He meowed. His voice was calm, but bold.

"Well, yes." Lionpaw admitted, shuffling his paws on the den floor.

"And you know this is against the warrior code right?" the fiery red tom pushed.

Lionpaw nodded sadly.

"Well, turns out a good friend of mine did the same thing as a young warrior." The leader meowed, staring off as if remembering distant memories.

"Who Graystripe?" Lionpaw meowed, unable to believe that the noble warrior would've done anything of the sort.

"Yes. He would sneak out all the time to meet with a Riverclan she-cat. Turns out though, that she died giving birth to their kits and Graystripe had to live knowing that one day he could be forced to fight with his own children."

Lionpaw blinked. That would be terrible to have to fight against Hollypaw or Jaypaw.

"How did Bluestar punish him?" Lionpaw ventured.

"She didn't."

The golden tom let out a sigh of relief.

"She believed that the biggest punishment of all was having to live with kin in another clan." Firestar meowed, his eyes clouding with pain. "In fact, she herself had kits in Riverclan."

Lionpaw opened his mouth to speak but Firestar beat him to it. "Back to your punishment however, I've decided to let it slide. You're a naïve apprentice and your feelings will change. However, you'll be forced to care for the elders for a week."

Lionpaw wanted to jump for joy but decided it best not to. Instead he just dipped his head respectfully towards his leader. "Thank you Firestar." He meowed, turning to back out of the den.

"And one more thing." Firestar beckoned him back. "Tomorrow you'll come with me to tell Onestar about the ordeal. I think he deserves to know what his apprentice was up to."

Lionpaw's heart dropped. He didn't want Heatherpaw to get in trouble. But he knew that there was no point in arguing with Firestar.

"Yes Firestar." He meowed, dipping his head once more.

"You know Lionpaw, nobody is forcing you to stay in Thunderclan. It'd be a loss of a great warrior, but I won't keep you here if you won't be happy."

Deciding to think about it overnight, the golden tom just meowed, "Thank you Firestar. I'll think about what you said."

The flame-colored tom nodded. "You may leave then. And go check on the elders on your wait out. Once you're done with that I suppose you can do what you want in camp, but you're not permitted to leave unless you need to make dirt."

The golden tom flicked his tail to indicate he'd heard. On his way out of the den, he realized it'd be a good day for hunting and was about to ask Ashfur about it when he realized that he wasn't allowed out of camp.

Letting out a sigh, he padded over to Leafpool's den to get some mousebile.

Carrying it back to the elders' den, he couldn't help but think that this is going to be a _very _long week.

**Aww, poor Lionpaw. Sniff sniff I hope you liked the chapter! I have a lot of free time today so keep looking for an update! **


	6. The Promise

Hope you like this chapter

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this, but I'm pretty sure it's obvious that I don't own warriors.

"You missed one." Mousefur rasped. "I still have a tick behind my ear and I can't get to it."

Lionpaw let out a sigh. He still didn't understand how the elders consistently got their pelts so filthy when they hardly ever even left their dens.

Bending down however, he applied some mousebile to the tick and carefully pulled it off with his teeth, listening to it crunch in his jaws as he killed it.

"Ah, much better." The dusky brown she-cat purred.

"Longtail are you good?" the golden tom asked.

"I have one tick on my paw but I can get it. Now you go get yourself some rest, you've been working your paws off all morning. Mousefur may be old, and I might be blind, but we can care for ourselves." The pale tabby meowed.

Dipping his head to the retired warriors, he eagerly padded out of the den.

"Brackenfur, I need to get this mousebile off my paws but I can't leave camp without an escort. Would you mind taking me towards the Windclan stream so I can wash it off?" Lionpaw asked the warrior.

"Sure. Hollypaw and I were just getting ready to go hunting that way so it'd be no problem." The tom meowed, beckoning for his apprentice to follow them out of the camp.

Lionpaw felt comforted by the feeling of undergrowth crunching beneath his paws, and wind ruffling his fur. Up until this week, he hadn't realized how much he enjoyed the forest until he no longer had the privilege. Basking in the sun for one more moment, he eventually padded off towards the others not wanting to get behind.

"Now, you stay here and clean your paws then meet us by that oak tree when you're done. But make sure you're quiet because we'll be hunting." Brackenfur ordered before padding off with Hollypaw by his side.

_Great. _Lionpaw thought._ Hollypaw gets to go hunting and practice battle training while I get to search the elders for ticks. _

After thoroughly washing his paws, he found his mind wandering back to what Firestar said.

_Could I really let all of this go for Heatherpaw? _He wondered. An image of her pretty light brown tabby pelt and shimmering blue eyes popped into his head and he suddenly knew that what he said last night was true. _I would give up all of Thunderclan for her. _He promised himself, and in some part of his mind, he knew that one day he might have to.

**All right I know that was REALLY short, but I'm working on the next chapter right now. I just thought that was a good way to end this chapter. Hope you liked it! **

**P.S. The review button is getting lonely, I think you should go click it and cheer it up!**


	7. Visit with Windclan

Okay, I promised the next chapter would be up soon so here it is

**Okay, I promised the next chapter would be up soon so here it is! Hope you enjoy it. **

"Okay, I know you're being punished, but I'll let you hunt a little bit providing you stay near here. The clan can always use a little extra freshkill." Brackenfur permitted.

"Oh thank you!" Lionpaw jumped up, and eagerly and stalked towards the mouse he had been eyeing.

"Good catch." The golden brown tom replied before padding a little ways off to hunt on his own.

Deciding to make the best of this opportunity, Lionpaw caught another vole and a thrush before heading back to camp with his sister and Brackenfur.

Depositing the prey in the freshkill pile, he pulled out a mouse for himself and swallowed it in a couple of vigorous bites.

While licking his paws, he looked up anxiously as Firestar padded up to him.

"Are you ready to go?" the fiery red tom queried.

Lionpaw nodded and got to his feet, padding after his leader.

The cool forest breeze rustled the forest in the leaves and gently blew his golden fur, but Lionpaw found it hard to enjoy the woods when he was on his way to bail on Heatherpaw.

Letting out a sigh, the tom sprinted forward in an effort to keep up with his leader.

Finally they reached the stream, where both toms sat down to rest.

"We'll wait for a Windclan patrol to escort us back to camp." Firestar meowed as he began to groom his fur.

Lionpaw nodded and did the same. However much trouble he was in, he didn't need Windclan to think that Thunderclan apprentices didn't care for themselves.

After his fur was thoroughly cleaned, Firestar meowed, "Let's just lie down and wait. We can't just barge onto other Clan's territory." And with that the leader laid down and put his head on his paws.

Lionpaw however, found it hard to rest. He was eager to see Heatherpaw once more and talk to her about what Firestar had said. _Would she really leave the clans with me though? _The golden tom wondered. _And if so, where would we even go?_

His thoughts were interrupted however when a breeze carried Windclan scent to their nostrils. Firestar sat up immediately, and fluffed out his fur, looking very dignified. Lionpaw tried to do the same but he found it hard to look proud when he was about to get in even more trouble.

At last the Thunderclan apprentice caught sight of the cats, coming from the moor. By the looks of it, the patrol consisted of Tornear, Harepaw, Weaselfur, Crowfeather and, Lionpaw felt his heart drop, Heatherpaw.

"What are you doing so close to the border?" Tornear meowed boldly.

Firestar dipped his head. "We've come to talk to Onestar." He meowed, making it clear that no other explanation would be given.

Lionpaw however, was looking around at everything, trying to avoid Heatherpaw's piercing blue gaze.

"What if it's a trap?" Lionpaw heard Harepaw hiss to his mentor.

"Nonsense. Do you really think Thunderclan would send their clan leader and an apprentice to attack us? Our kits could handle that."

Lionpaw did everything he could to keep his claws sheathed and refrain from clawing his ears off. _Well your kits can maybe handle it but I'd like to see you try. _Lionpaw thought angrily as he lashed his tail.

"Very well." Weaselfur meowed at last. "You may come with us. But don't try anything funny."

Firestar sighed and Lionpaw wondered if he was thinking of old times, where Thunderclan and Windclan were at peace.

Stepping across the river, the icy water lapped at his paws, and sent a chill down his spine. Finally, dry land was reached and Lionpaw shook the extra water off his coat.

Padding through the moor, Lionpaw wondered how these cats could stand to live in the open like this with no trees to protect them and a chilly breeze consistently ruffling their fur.

"What are you doing here?" a voice hissed, and Lionpaw jumped to see Heatherpaw beside him.

"Honeypaw told Firestar everything. He says Onestar deserves to know too." Lionpaw admitted sadly.

Her blue eyes clouded with fear, the she-cat meowed, "Oh that's terrible! How much trouble are you in?"

"Well I'm confined to camp and have to care for the elders for a week." Lionpaw meowed; glad his punishment wasn't too harsh.

"I hope Onestar isn't too mean about it." Heatherpaw fretted.

Lionpaw licked her affectionately. "I'm sure he'll be just as fair."

"Heatherpaw, why don't you come and stand by your mentor?" Tornear suggested with a glare at Lionpaw.

"Okay, I was just making sure that he didn't try anything funny though." Heatherpaw lied with a mischievous glance at Lionpaw.

The golden tom turned away, and focused on how to state the proposal to Heatherpaw.

Suddenly, the cats veered off into a barrier of gorse bushes and Lionpaw hissed as the thorns snagged his pelt. As he pushed through the last bush, he realized he was looking over their camp.

Down this steep slope was a small dip, where gorse and bramble was scattered along the hillside. Even though several hollows stood at the bottom, Lionpaw couldn't imagine in living somewhere this open. Lionpaw opened his mouth to work out where each cat lived through scent, but Tornear interrupted him.

"Harepaw, Heatherpaw go see if the elders need taking care of. If not then take Barkface and Kestrelpaw some freshkill." The tabby tom meowed.

"Actually, I think Heatherpaw should come with us." Firestar meowed with a disappointed glance at Lionpaw. "This has to do with her too."

Tornear cast them a suspicious glance before finally nodding his approval.

"Heatherpaw, you come with me then while we go see if Onestar is here." He meowed, taking the lead.

Lionpaw raced down the slope, almost losing his footing once, but he managed to make it down without any further trouble.

Tornear led them through the hollow when a yowl made them all turn.

"Why is Thunderclan on our territory?" Onestar meowed, running down the slope. The leader sounded genuinely concerned though, not hostile.

Firestar dipped his head and so did Lionpaw. "Greetings Onestar. I have something to share with you about our irresponsible apprentices."

Onestar cast a suspicious glance at Heatherpaw and Lionpaw, who turned away unable to meet his gaze.

"Sure. Just follow me into my den. Tornear, you can go back to work now, I'm sure these apprentices aren't going anywhere." Onestar meowed with a threatening glare.

Tornear padded away with one last fierce look at the cats.

Settling down beside Heatherpaw, he decided now would be the best time to bring it up.

"Heatherpaw, yesterday when Firestar gave me my punishment, he also said something that I've been thinking about." Lionpaw started anxiously. "Well, he said that if I wasn't happy in Thunderclan, maybe I should leave."

Heatherpaw's eyes widened with shock. "Are you really thinking about it?" she asked incredulously.

Lionpaw nodded. "He said that it would be a loss for Thunderclan but he wants me to be as happy as possible."

Heatherpaw stood staring at him for several moments before responding. "Where would you go?" she asked.

"Well, wherever it is, I was hoping you'd come with me." The golden tom meowed, gazing into the depths of her ocean blue eyes.

"Of course I'd come with." She purred at last, and Lionpaw thought his heart would burst out of his chest at any moment. "I know that Windclan would miss me, but I don't think I could stand seeing you only at gatherings. And what would we do when our Clans had to fight? I can't fight you Lionpaw. I think this might be best for us."

Giving her ear a lick, he meowed, "But I'm not sure we should leave just yet."

"You're right. How about we go the gathering after we get made into warriors?" the light brown tabby suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Lionpaw purred. If they left at a gathering, no cat would notice their disappearance for a while.

Just then, Firestar and Onestar padded out of his den. "Thank you for telling me Firestar. I'll have to have a word with my apprentice."

Dipping their heads respectfully, the two leaders dispersed. Lionpaw cast a sympathetic glance at Heatherpaw before bounding after his leader.

Crossing the stepping-stones back into his own territory, Lionpaw realized that now he wanted to be a warrior more than ever!

**Yay Lionpaw and Heatherpaw!! They'll be so cute together. But it's sad because this story is coming to an end. Sniff sniff. Isn't it tragic?! But I'll have you know that a sequel will be coming soon so don't worry. Also, I have quite a bit of free time on my hands today so you can expect an update soon. Hope you enjoyed the chappie, and please for the sake of LionxHeather, review!!**


	8. Confined in Camp

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Squirrel in his jaws, Lionpaw padded to the elders den for the fifth time.

"Thank you Lionpaw." Longtail meowed, digging into the prey. Mousefur just snorted.

"You don't have any more ticks do you?" Lionpaw asked. Though he hated using mouse bile, washing his paws was the only excuse he had to get out of camp.

"Nope, we're clean today so you're off the hook." Longtail meowed.

Lionpaw sighed. There went his chance.

"Anything bothering you?" Longtail meowed, sensing his disappointment.

Lionpaw shook his head, then remembered that he was blind and meowed, "No, everything's fine." He tried to sound cheerful but found it hard.

"Aw, don't worry. Only two more sunrises to go."

_Great, _Lionpaw thought,_ two more sunrises to care for mangy old fleabags. _

Backing out of the den, Lionpaw decided to go see Jaypaw.

Padding into the medicine den, the strong scent of herbs flooded his nostrils and he found the two cats sorting through leafs and berries.

"Greetings Lionpaw." Leafpool meowed politely. "What brings you in here?"

"I'm bored so I figured that I'd speak to Jaypaw." Lionpaw meowed.

"Well, right now he's busy but when he's done I'll have him come find you." Leafpool promised.

Taking the hint to leave, Lionpaw turned out of the den.

_Now what?_ He wondered. Looking around the camp, the only cats really their were Ferncloud and her kits.

"Lionpaw! Will you come play with us?" Foxkit meowed.

"Yay, we were just about to play Tigerstar attacks." Icekit meowed playfully.

Sighing, Lionpaw walked over to the kits.

"Who's going to be Tigerstar?" Foxkit asked.

"I will, I will!" Icekit meowed prancing around.

"Okay, then I get to be…Firestar!" Foxkit announced.

"Grr, I'm evil Tigerstar! You'll never catch me _kittypet!" _ Icekit squealed, running away from her brother.

Lionpaw watched in amusement as Foxkit bowled over his sister, tussling around the camp with sheathed claws.

"I've got you now!" Foxkit meowed triumphantly pinning her to the ground. "Firestar _always _beats Tigerstar."

"Ya, well I bet Firestar and Tigerstar could beat Lionpaw!" Icekit meowed, squirming out of her brother's grip to tackle the golden tom.

Lionpaw let out a huff as both kits plowed into him. Foxkit was nipping his tail while Icekit stood on his back.

Rolling over gently, he managed to get Icekit off while he flicked his tail to throw off Foxkit.

"Hey!" they wailed. "Attack!" once again the kits batted at his ears until Jaypaw came to the rescue.

"Hi Lion_kit_" The blind tom meowed playfully.

Icekit and Foxkit squealed with laughter.

"Why don't you two grab something from the freshkill pile?" Jaypaw suggested, padding away with Lionpaw by his side.

"So, how's it like being stuck in camp?" Jaypaw asked with a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Horrible!" Lionpaw exclaimed. "I can't do anything except care for the elders of nap."

"Welcome to my world." Jaypaw hissed, his sightless blue gaze staring at nothing.

Suddenly, Lionpaw didn't feel so bad about his punishment. At least he could get to go out into the forest in two sunrises. Jaypaw however wouldn't have that privilege unless to collect herbs.

"Oh, right." Lionpaw meowed a little awkwardly. There was a long silence before Lionpaw meowed, "Um, Jaypaw can I tell you something?"

"Sure." The gray tom meowed suspiciously.

"Well, after my warrior ceremony I think I'm leaving Thunderclan to live in the wild with Heatherpaw." Lionpaw whispered.

"No!" Jaypaw screeched. "You can't go! What about the prophecy? What about me?"

"What are you talking about?" Lionpaw asked, unsure about what 'prophecy' he was referring to.

Jaypaw shook his head. "Never mind. But if there's one thing I know for sure it's that you _cannot _leave Thunderclan." And with that he stood and stalked to back to the medicine cat den.

Lionpaw grabbed a mouse, and started to eat, thinking about what his brother said.

_Poor Jaypaw. _Lionpaw thought_. Can he really not survive without me here? _The golden tom wondered._ Well, at least he's got Hollypaw. _Lionpaw assured himself._ Which is going to have to be enough because I've already made up my mind. As soon as I become a warrior I shall live in Thunderclan no more!_

**Okay, not too exciting I know and poor Jaypaw!! I bet you're wondering what's going to happen to him right? Well, you'll just have to read and find out!**

**P.S. Reviewing might give you the next chapter faster…  
_  
_**


	9. Winded Battles and Frosty Claws

Man, we're getting so close to the end

Man, we're getting so close to the end! They are probably only about…2 or 3 chapters after this! Tear, tear…isn't that sad!! At least I already have an idea for a sequel so that's a good thing. All right, enough of me. Here's the next chapter!

P.S. Keep in mind that this is happening MANY moons later so some prior apprentices also have their warrior names right now. (Also, Outcast still hasn't happened yet)

_Disclaimer: How come I always forget to put these? Oh well, I don't own warriors and I'm pretty sure that everybody knows it._

"Lionpaw, Hollypaw, today is your final assessment." Ashfur announced and Brackenfur nodded.

"Lionpaw you'll hunt in the forest near the WindClan border." The gray tom meowed to his apprentice.

"Then Hollypaw you'll be hunting near the battle clearing." Brackenfur meowed. "Your goal is to catch as much prey as possible before sun-down. So get to work! And remember, we'll be watching you!"

Brother and sister raced out of camp side by side. The wind rushed in Lionpaw's face but he was too excited to care. Today he was becoming a warrior! Running towards the border, Lionpaw skidded to a halt and sniffed the air.

The mingled scents of squirrel, bird, and rabbit rushed to his nose and the golden tom knew that today would be a good day for hunting.

Dropping into a crouch, Lionpaw stalked towards a mouse and killed it was a quick bite to the neck. Soon after he managed to snag a squirrel too.

Burying the prey, he went after a bird. Making his paws as light as possible, he crept up on it and sprang.

The raven flew into the air, but not fast enough and Lionpaw made a huge leap to bring it down.

_I hope Ashfur saw that catch. _Lionpaw thought as he buried the prey.

Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes made him turn to see a rabbit nearby.

Deciding to go for it, Lionpaw raced forward, charging at the rabbit only to stop short when he smelt scent markers.

_I'm not even by the stream yet!_ Lionpaw thought, utterly confused. A splash in the water alerted him of company and he turned to see a WindClan patrol padding towards him.

"I see you've passed our border." Tornear hissed.

"I did not!" Lionpaw protested. "The stream has always been the border. _You're _the one on ThunderClan territory."

"Yeah, well we needed more land. And I don't suppose you're going to fight all of us now are you?" another tom challenged.

Looking around, Lionpaw noticed that he was far outnumbered with six warriors and two apprentices. Suddenly, a light brown tabby pelt caught his eye and he looked up in horror to see Heatherpaw before him. Lionpaw felt his heart drop at the thought of fighting her.

Unsure of what to do next, Lionpaw let out a sigh of relief when Ashfur came through the bushes.

"What do you think you're doing on our territory?" the gray tom spat at the intruders. To Lionpaw he whispered, "Go get help."

Nodding, Lionpaw sprinted away, knowing that they didn't have much time.

Skidding to a halt in the clearing, Lionpaw let out a battle cry. Immediately, Firestar came out of his den, calling for reinforcements.

"I need Brambleclaw, Berrynose, Honeyfur, Squirrelflight, Thornclaw, Poppypelt, and Spiderleg." Firestar's voice rang out loudly in the clearing and immediately the chosen cats gathered up.

"Sandstorm, you and Graystripe are in charge until we return." Firestar called over his shoulder as they sprinted out of camp behind Lionpaw.

As fast as he could, the golden tom ran to where Ashfur stood now with Brackenfur and Hollypaw, still holding off the intruders. Lionpaw had the satisfaction of seeing their eyes light up in surprise as the cats emerged from the clearing.

"My apprentice tells me you've changed the markers?" Firestar meowed aggressively.

"That's right. WindClan needs more space." Tornear hissed.

"Well you're not going to get it here. Attack!" Firestar yowled the battle cry, springing into the fight.

Lionpaw instantly jumped into the battle, clawing at a black she-cat. The warrior instantly turned, baring her teeth but Lionpaw easily jumped out of her way. Confused, the black cat turned around but not quick enough. Lionpaw had already sprung; claws outstretched, and was doing the move he had practiced in battle training. When his paws met fur, he spun a ninety-degree angle, and clawed his way down her back.

The she-cat let out a furious yowl, but Lionpaw refused to let go, and started darting between her feet, nipping at her until she finally sprinted back over the real border.

Looking for another opponent, Lionpaw was surprised when a light brown tom crashed into him, pinning him to the ground. Rolling onto his upper back, Lionpaw kicked up with his hind legs, and sent the warrior flying backwards. Getting to his paws, Lionpaw watched in satisfaction as he turned to flee.

_We're winning! _The golden tom thought happily as he glanced around.

Hollypaw and Brambleclaw were fighting side by side against Tornear. Next to them, Firestar tussled with Weaselfur. Honeyfur however, was fighting off Crowfeather and Ashfoot and Lionpaw jumped in to help. Back to back, they slashed at the other warriors, who now had blood dripping down their face. Eager to get rid of them, Lionpaw sprang high and landed on the deputy's shoulders, digging his claws into the cat's gray fur.

Ashfoot shook with all her might in an effort to get him off but instead Lionpaw tightened his grip and bit down hard on her ear. At last, the she-cat had enough and turned to flee.

Turning around, Lionpaw watched in horror as Crowfeather had Honeyfur pinned to the ground and he instantly rammed into the gray tom.

Crowfeather however, was a good fighter and slashed out a Lionpaw, leaving score marks on his flank. Sides heaving, the golden apprentice turned around to face his opponent, only to see Honeyfur let out a cry and spring clawing at the gray tom.

Joining her, Lionpaw dove under his paws, clawing at his underbelly on the way out. Suddenly, a loud screech was heard and as Honeyfur and Lionpaw chased out their attacker, both turned to see that the battle was over; ThunderClan had won.

Hollypaw padded over to him, her black fur matted with blood. "You f-fought well." She purred licking his ear.

Lionpaw touched noses with his sister before they fell into step with their mentors.

"Did we pass our assessment?" the apprentices queried.

"With flying colors!" Brackenfur purred.

"Congratulations. I'll send some cats to pick up your prey later but for now, you'd best get cleaned up for your ceremony."

Lionpaw wanted to yowl his happiness into the forest but knew that wasn't how soon-to-be-warriors would act.

Instead, he dipped his head respectfully towards the two older warriors. "Thank you." He meowed politely before racing to see Leafpool to get cleaned up.

THIS IS A BREAK THIS IS A BREAK THIS IS A BREAK THIS IS A BREAK

"Well, other than a couple scratches on your side you should be good." Leafpool meowed after sniffing Lionpaw over. "You'll look as good as new for your ceremony tonight."

Lionpaw nodded and looked over at Jaypaw, who had been awfully quiet. Lionpaw felt bad for him, he couldn't become a true medicine cat until Leafpool died, which wasn't a day that would worth celebrating. Giving his brother a comforting lick on the ear, he padded out of the den where Squirrelflight was waiting.

"Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You must clean your fur, I don't want cats to think I brought you up like a band of rogues!" Instantly Lionpaw started washing his fur until he was sure there wasn't a speck of dirt on him.

"Let all cat's old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a Clan meeting." Firestar's voice rang out in the clearing as the cats began to make their way over to the High Rock.

Excitedly, Lionpaw went to sit by Ashfur and Hollypaw, who was sitting next to Brackenfur.

"Today is a proud day for Thunderclan. Not only did we drive off Windclan warriors from our border, but we did it with the help of two very brave apprentices who deserve to become warriors."

Lionpaw felt his pelt ruffle up with pride as he stared dignified at his leader.

"Ashfur is Lionpaw ready to become a full ThunderClan warrior?"

"He is very skilled." Ashfur replied.

"And Brackenfur is Hollypaw ready for her warrior ceremony?" Firestar asked looking at the mentor and apprentice.

"She's trained hard." He replied looking happily at his apprentice.

Lionpaw exchanged an excited glance with his sister as they padded forward to stand in front of Firestar.

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices." His voice rang out above the noises from the forest overhead.

"They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do." Hollypaw replied solemnly.

"I do." Lionpaw meowed, feeling slightly guilty that he'd be leaving them all very soon.

"Then by the posers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Firestar meowed. "Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionclaw."

The golden tom felt honored with his new name.

"StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Lionclaw's stomach tightened when Firestar said 'loyalty'. _How loyal would he think I was if he knew I was leaving in a couple sunrises? _Lionclaw wondered. Nevertheless, the newly named warrior licked his leader's shoulder after Firestar rested his muzzle on top of his head.

Lionclaw was so caught up in his own ceremony; he didn't hear when Firestar named Hollypaw, Hollyfrost.

"Lionclaw! Hollyfrost! Lionclaw! Hollyfrost!" the Clan welcomed the new warriors with energetic yowls.

Looking around, Lionclaw noticed that Jaypaw's voice was the loudest, though it was tinged with envy.

After Firestar jumped off his perch, he came over to the two young warriors.

"You shall keep a silent vigil tonight. As of now there is no more talking." The fiery red tom meowed as the siblings made their way up the hollow to keep guard.

Looking up at the blanketed sky, Lionclaw saw the silver shine of the moon, shimmer of their pelts making them sparkle as bright as stars.

The night was warm, and a cool breeze rustled the leaves and ferns.

_Only a couple more sunrises left,_ Lionclaw thought sadly, looking at the almost full moon, _before I leave this home forever. _

Aww, poor Lionclaw! Also, I hope you liked the names. I'll try to update fast, as there's only one more chapter left. How sad right? I will post an epilogue though and the sequel should be out soon. Hope you enjoyed this fic!


	10. True Love

Okay folks, this is the last chapter

Okay folks, this is the last chapter. Sniff sniff…I really love this fic!! But don't worry, for everyone out there who likes it as much as I do, an epilogue page will be posted later along with a sequel that should be up soon as well. Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed it really means a lot. Here's the last chapter, ENJOY!!

_Disclaimer- I don't own warriors or cute little Lionclaw no matter how much I wish I did._

The sun shone brightly in the sky, warming the pelts of ThunderClan. Lionclaw woke early and stretched his fur. Normally, today would've been a happy day for him. The weather was nice and the gathering was tonight. But however thrilled he was to be seeing Heatherpaw, he knew it would mean turning his back on everything he ever knew.

Deciding that he'd spend today talking with everyone, he eagerly walked into the medicine den.

"Good morning Leafpool." The golden tom meowed, giving her a lick on the ear.

"Well, someone's cheery today." The medicine cat meowed. "It must be because of the gathering."

"Yeah, it is. Is Jaypaw here?" the new warrior queried.

"Actually, he's collecting herbs but he'll be back soon." Leafpool meowed.

Nodding, Lionclaw padded out of the den in search of Hollyfrost. Finding her near the freshkill pile, he eagerly caught up with her.

"Want to go hunting with me?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll invite Honeyfur and Cinderfoot to come too." The black she-cat meowed, heading off to find the others.

While waiting for Hollyfrost to come back, Squirrelflight padded up to him.

"Are you going hunting? If so I'll come too. I need to get out of camp." The ginger warrior meowed.

"Okay great!" Lionclaw meowed, happy to hunt with his mother.

Once everyone was ready, he led them out of camp and into the forest. Quickly, everyone dispersed, intent on some piece of prey.

As Hollyfrost padded back with a mouse in her jaws, Lionclaw pulled her aside.

"I have something to tell you." The golden tom whispered.

Hollyfrost's eyes were wide with curiosity as she waited for him to continue.

"Tonight, after the gathering, Heatherpaw and I are…leaving the clans." He meowed.

Hollyfrost let out a small yowl of dismay. "NO!" she hissed. "You can't go. How can you just leave us like that? And what about your Clanmates, they depend on you Lionclaw!"

Lionclaw put his tail in front of her mouth to quiet her. "You don't understand. I _love_ Heatherpaw, but in the clans we can't be together without breaking the warrior code. If we leave, there'll be no rules, no boundaries to keep us apart. Don't you see how this would work?"

Hollyfrost's eyes filled with dismay, but she eventually nodded. "I can see she makes you happy." She whispered, rubbing her muzzle to his. "And I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." She added.

Lionclaw let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He meowed, giving her a lick over the ear. "It means more to me than you know."

Standing up once more, the golden tom padded off to hunt, though the only thing he could focus on were sparkling blue eyes and a light brown tabby pelt…

THIS IS A BREAK THIS IS A BREAK THIS IS A BREAK THIS IS A BREAK

"I need Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Jaypaw, Dustpelt, Honeyfur, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Hollyfrost, Lionclaw, Sandstorm and Mousewhisker to come meet outside, you'll be coming to the gathering with me and we need to talk."

Lionclaw padded over to his father and sister who were already waiting to leave. Slowly, the others arrived, fur gleaming under the light of the full moon.

"I'm so proud of you two." Brambleclaw meowed. "This will be your first gathering as a warrior!"

_And my last. _Lionclaw thought dejectedly.

"You know, I think that the others deserve a right to know." Hollyfrost whispered.

Lionclaw sighed. He knew she was right.

Padding to the front of the group he caught up with Firestar.

"Um, Firestar, I have to tell you something." Lionclaw began.

The leader nodded for Lionclaw to continue.

"Well, I've been thinking about what you said, you know about leaving ThunderClan, and I think that that's what I'm going to do." The golden warrior announced. "Tonight will be my last gathering before Heatherpaw and I leave."

Firestar blinked in surprise. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked.

Lionclaw nodded.

"Then I won't stop you. If you're happier somewhere else than its no good having a broken spirit in the Clan. I want you to be happy no matter what you do." The tom meowed. "Though I think your Clanmates deserve an explanation as to why you'd be leaving them."

Standing up, the tom padded up to his perch and called a clan meeting.

"Lionclaw has something he'd like to share with you."

The golden tom swallowed down his fear and stood up to face his Clanmates.

"Well, for awhile now I've been thinking and now I've made up my mind. Tonight I'll be leaving ThunderClan with Heatherpaw in search of a happier life."

Yowls of shock and disapproval sounded from the cats below but Firestar urged them to quiet down so he can speak.

"Lionclaw, though it will definitely be a loss, I respect your decision to leave. Tonight you shall say your goodbyes to ThunderClan. Then I'll send an escort to make sure you make it out safely." Firestar meowed.

Lionclaw dipped his head in thanks. Padding away, several warriors came by to wish him luck, and say a final goodbye. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw however looked utterly devastated.

Padding in between his parents and siblings, he felt a pang of sadness that he'd be leaving them.

_But there's no other way to see Heatherpaw. _Lionclaw reminded himself. And he knew that was something that he couldn't live without.

THIS IS A BREAK THIS IS A BREAK THIS IS A BREAK THIS IS A BREAK

"I can't believe you're actually leaving." His parents meowed, once they were on the island.

Lionclaw nodded. He couldn't bear to take their sadness anymore!

Squirrelflight gave his are several licks. "Well wherever you go, just know that I'll always love you." She whispered.

"ThunderClan lost a great warrior today." Brambleclaw meowed dejectedly. "And I lost a brave son. Be careful wherever you go." He meowed stroking Lionclaw's back with his tail.

Lionclaw looked up to see Jaypaw padding towards him.

"You're really leaving me." He meowed shaking his head in disbelief.

"Jaypaw, I'm so sorry. You'll have Hollyfrost here to watch you though. And I might come back eventually to visit. It's just that I love Heatherpaw and we can't be together with all these boundaries."

The tom nodded, though Lionclaw could tell he was still upset. He was about to comfort him when Heatherpaw padded up.

"Hi Heatherpaw." Lionclaw purred, licking her cheek.

"Actually, its Heatherstorm now." She meowed happily.

"That's great! And I'm Lionclaw. And that's Hollyfrost."

Heatherstorm dipped her head. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

Lionclaw nodded. "I don't want to see the gathering, it'll make it harder to leave.

"I know. Let's go now though, before anyone notices we're gone." She meowed, heading towards the log.

"Actually, ThunderClan knows I'm leaving. But they were fine with it." He meowed, carefully clawing his way along the makeshift bridge.

Jumping onto solid ground, the golden warrior turned to take one last look at the life he always knew, the cats that were always there for him.

"Come on." Heatherpaw whispered nudging him to follow her.

Turning around, he twined his tail with hers their pelts merging into one as the padded away together. Their fur glistened in the light of the full moon as both warriors set off to make a new life together.

Aww, okay I hoped you liked it! I'll try to post an epilogue page later today but I hoped you enjoyed the fic so far. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and keep watching for the sequel!


	11. Epilogue

Okay, here's the epilogue

**Okay, here's the epilogue. Enjoy!!**

Disclaimer: as much as I hate typing these, it saddens me to think that this is the last time I'll say 'I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!!' for this story.

"Doesn't he know how much trouble he just caused?" A tortoiseshell she-cat hissed, looking into a silvery pool where the reflection of two warriors disappeared from StarClan skies.

"His brother tried warning him, but he didn't listen." An old gray she-cat rasped.

"Well, what becomes of the prophecy now? How will he fulfill his part of the destiny if he doesn't want any part of Clan life anymore?" Spottedleaf queried anxiously.

"Be patient my dear." A new voice called.

Both she-cats turned to see a blue-gray she-cat appear from the depths of Starclan, padding to the sparkling pool.

"Have you any news for us Bluestar?" the pervious medicine cat asked.

"Yes. I've seen a glimpse of what's to come. A great danger is destined to come, causing trouble for all the clans. However, unexpected allegiances will form and the three will save us all." The wise leader meowed.

"But how?"

"The two warriors haven't completely given up on the warrior code. When they reach the place of endless trees, they'll meet others like them. It is then that they'll realize their true destiny and come back to save us all."

"But how long will that take? What are we supposed to do while two mouse-brained love birds take their sweet time in coming back?" the gray she-cat asked once more.

"There's only one thing we can do Yellowfang, and that is wait."

**Okay, really short I know, but it was kind of a prologue to the sequel. Don't worry, when I get the 2****nd**** book up, I promise that it'll be much longer and more exciting. Hope you liked this story!!**


End file.
